Queen For A Day
|season =3 |number =4 |image =file:Queen For A Day.jpg |imagewidth =300 |imagecaption= Pete's ex-wife, Amanda, wants to have the perfect wedding, but the wedding bells are cut short when an artifact is accidentally picked up and causes trouble at the nuptials |airdate =August 1, 2011 |writer =Holly Harold |director =Jeremiah Chechik |previous = |next = }} was the fourth episode of the show's third season, and the twenty-ninth episode in the series Warehouse 13. Much of the episode was filmed at Casa Loma in Toronto, a mansion operated as a tourist attraction for many decades. Synopsis While Claudia and Steve are searching for Ulysses S. Grant's Flask in a Civil War reenactment, Pete's ex-wife shows up at the Warehouse, where she inadvertently takes a metal bee that Myka brings back from Warehouse 2. Now, Pete and Myka must remove the queen bee stinger from her and save her wedding. Plot chases the scarab artifact that escaped from some time before. talks to Steve and Claudia via the Farnsworth, where they've gone to a Civil War reenactment at Shiloh to recover Ulysses S. Grant's flask. They're less than thrilled that Pete has called to find out where Artie's marshmallows are. When Artie comes up with the captured scarab, he sneezes from a cold and complains that he's not getting any help. The scarab escapes again and Leena calls to tell Pete he has a visitor: his ex-wife. returns from a trip to recover an artifact beehive from Warehouse 2 and stops at the B&B first. Leena finally gets a word in and introduces Amanda Lattimer, a Marine major. Myka tries to work out her relation to Pete. When Pete arrives, he tries to keep them apart and takes Amanda into the parlor. Once they're alone, Amanda asks why Pete is in South Dakota and doesn't believe him when he claims that it's a promotion. She gives him an envelope with a rare comic that he left behind and starts to go, but Pete asks why she's really there. Amanda finally admits that she's getting remarried and Pete congratulates her. She admits that she's getting married the next day and says that she came there to get her grandfather's ring. Disappointed that she isn't there to invite him to the wedding, Pete goes upstairs to get it. While she waits, Amanda picks up the beehive and inadvertently activates it. Artie comes in and sneezes, and is surprised to find Amanda there. Pete returns with the ring and Myka tries to get in to see her partner's ex-wife. He ushers them both out and goes back to see Amanda, unaware that the beehive has released a small metal bee. Pete tells Amanda that she missed out on the amends part of his life and offers his apologies to her. Amanda says that it worked out for the best and he asks about her new husband. She talks about being like a princess after years as a soldier and Pete gives her a kiss. They bump into the table with the beehive and the bee falls into Amanda's bag. Back in the Warehouse, Myka and Leena asks Pete about Amanda and he insists he doesn't want to talk about it. Myka admits that his personal life isn't any of their business and apologizes, and Pete admits that they were too young to get married. Meanwhile, Artie discovers that the beehive is missing the bee. They go back to the B&B and Leena realizes that Amanda's bag was next to the beehive. As Amanda arrives at the castle her husband Michael Martin has rented in the Poconos, her phone rings but before she can answer it, her husband comes over. When she reaches into her bag for the ring, the bee stings her. The wedding planner comes over and calls Amanda away. At Shiloh, Claudia talks about her story and asks Steve what his life was like before he became a Warehouse agent. Steve refuses to discuss it but Claudia warns that the past doesn't always stay in the past given they have a time machine. They go through a trunk and have no luck finding Grant's flask, which will cause anyone who drinks from the flask to think they're Grant and go berserk. When Steve wonders what they should do, Claudia spots some uniforms. They dress up as Southern soldiers and go out into the reenactment battle. Pete and Myka arrive at the wedding castle. As they go inside, Amanda meets with her bridesmaids. She notices that the sting on her finger is getting worse and they all touch her finger to examine it. Once they do, they all rush to treat her. Amanda's former squad members, the groomsmen, arrive and she touches them as well. They start fawning over her as well. Pete and Myka come in and Amanda asks why they came. The three of them walk away from the bridal party but are surprised to discover that they are following them. When Amanda's in-laws come down the hall, Amanda tells the bridal party to take care of them in any way they can while she talks to Pete and Myka. Once she leaves, the six drones tie up and gag the Martins. Pete tries to explain to Amanda that there's a problem without telling her what happened. All they can say is that something got loose, and Amanda figures that Pete is trying to break up her wedding. They ask to search her bag and Amanda reluctantly agrees. He finds the bee while Amanda realizes that he was telling the truth about getting a promotion. They put the bee in the negation bag and are relieved that nothing appears to have happened. Amanda thanks them for whatever it is they did and Pete apologizes that she won't see him again. As they go, Amanda asks to talk to Pete privately for a second. At Shiloh, Claudia and Steve try to find anybody who is too much into the reenactment. They spot an injured soldier who explains that Private Johnson went berserk and was drinking from a flask. A Union soldier runs up and "shoots" Claudia, and Steve "shoots" him, getting into the spirit of the reenactment. When Claudia refuses to fall down, the Union soldier complains to her before "dying." At the Poconos, Amanda apologizes to Pete for not believing him. She admits that their break up wasn't entirely his fault and she couldn't let him get in the way of her career. As they start to kiss, Michael arrives and asks if they've seen his parents. Pete salutes him and leaves, and Myka comments that Michael looks a lot like Pete. Amanda and Michael split up to find his parents, and she comments that no one will get in our out. Michael jokingly comments that he will finally own her. The bridesmaids and Marines hear them and try to stop Pete and Myka from leaving. The agents run into a room with Amanda and barricade it, and one of the Marines rams his sword through the door. As Pete complains that they didn't bring their Teslas because they thought it was a harmless wedding, Amanda demands to know what's going on and insists it's no longer need-to-know. The agents call Artie, who explains that the beehive belonged to a female pharaoh, Hatshepsut, who created the artifact with bee pheromones. She then injected the pheromones into her body and became a queen bee. Myka shows him the bee and points out that there isn't a stinger. Steve spots a Union soldier and confirms that it's Private Johnson and he has the flask. Pete tries to get through to Johnson but the private knocks him down and prepares to stab him. Claudia, dressed as a Southern belle, intervenes and distracts him long enough to stun him with her new mini-Tesla. Steve stares at her for a second and then admits that Claudia was like his big sister, who saved his butt when he was younger. Claudia wants to know more and Steve explains that she died a while back. After a moment of awkwardness, they recover the flask while a passing soldier mistakes them for Trekkies pretending to be time travelers. Artie warns Pete and Myka that the stinger works its way into the body and anyone Amanda touches will become slavish drones. He checks the files and promises to find a way to remove the stinger. Once he signs off, Pete figures they can get Amanda to a hospital, X-ray her, and remove the stinger. All they have to do is get out. Pete climbs up to the transom and drops a vase on the one Marine guarding them. As they leave, they find the bridesmaids tearing up the reception hall. They continue and find the remaining Marines attacking Michael. Amanda orders them to stop but they ignore her and carry Michael away. As the rest of the guests try to get inside, the Marines bring Michael to the reception hall and prepare to sacrifice him. Amanda asks Pete what his plan is and he asks Myka. They call Artie and he explains that the servants eventually become so obsessed so they do whatever they feel is best. Artie explains that they mummified Hatshepsut's spouse. As the drones prepare to kill Michael, the agents leap into action and fend them off. Amanda grabs a microwave gift and knocks out a bridesmaid, giving Pete the chance to rescue Michael. The Marines close in on him and he orders them to attention, and they obey for a second. Artie calls to tell Myka to use the bee to draw out the stinger from Amanda's left clavicle. While Pete fights the Marines, Myka grabs the bee and pulls the stinger out of Amanda's shoulder. The spell ends and everyone is restored to normal with no memory of what happened. Later, the wedding goes off as planned and Pete and Myka explain to the Martins that the wedding party ate some bad mushrooms. Afterward, Pete admits that he was impressed by Michael fighting off the drones. Amanda thanks Pete for his help and hugs him, and then tells Pete and Myka that they make a good team. Back at the Warehouse, Pete and Myka store the beehive. He apologizes for not telling her about Amanda and admits that he didn't want to acknowledge that he used to be a drunk and a loser. Myka tells him it's fine and calls Michael a tool to make her partner feel better. In the office, Claudia checks on Steve's sister, Olivia, who was killed by a stray bullet. He sees what she's doing and explains that's why he joined the ATF when she died at the same age as Claudia. Steve assures Claudia that she and Olivia would have been friends if they met, and that Olivia was always there for him. Steve talks about his good times with his sister while Artie watches and smiles. Warehouse 13: Queen for a Day Episode Summary - TV.com }} Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Genelle Williams as Leena Guest Starring *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks *Jeri Ryan as Amanda Lattimer Co-Starring *Anthony Lemke as Michael Martin *Holly Dennison as Castle Coordinator *Bernadette Couture as Bridesmaid #1 *Angelica Lisk as Bridesmaid #2 *Susan Monique Horton Bridesmaid #3 *Simon Northwood as Groomsman #1 *Allen Keng as Groomsman #2 *Christopher Cordell as Groomsman #3 *Barry Stilwell as Mr. Martin *Linda Goranson as Mrs. Martin *Matt Smith as Confederate Soldier *Christopher Ralph as Corporal Brewer *Brent Buchanan as Union Private Gibbs *Jordan Pettle as Private Johnson *Tim Daugulis as Confederate Re-Enactor *Julian DeZotti as Re-Enactor Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Hatshepsut's Golden Beehive': Containing a live metal bee, the bee (injected with the pheromones of real honeybees) stings a person, most commonly a female, and imbues them with the aforementioned pheromones, allowing for manipulation of people who touch the person stung. Eventually those serving the "queen" go insane with obsession and resort to drastic and violent measures in order to protect their queen. The effect is negated when the stinger is removed by placing the empty bee on the queen's left collar-bone, which acts as a magnet to the stinger. It is the main artifact of the episode. '' *'Ulysses S. Grant's Flask: Makes the drinker believe they are fighting in the American Civil War. *Mini-Tesla' : Created by Claudia, the Mini-Tesla is a Derringer sized version of Nikola's original gun. *[[H.G. Wells' Time Machine|'H.G. Wells' Time Machine']]: In Helena's words, the time machine is essentially a "temporal consciousness transfer engine". It has a rather psychometric effect, allowing the user to inhabit the body of someone in the past, specifically for 22 hours and 19 minutes. Mentioned by Claudia to Steve when saying that the past doesn't always stay in the past - in the time machine's case, literally. *'Statue of Hera: Shoots lightning when in the vicinity of its "husband", a statue of Zeus. Seen at the end of the episode when Pete and Myka are shelving the beehive back the Ovoid Quarantine. Quotes : Talk to me, Goose. '''Steve: Goose? : Yeah, I'm--I'm Maverick. Get it? Steve: No. : "Tower, this is Ghost Rider requesting a flyby"? Steve shakes his head : You know, it kind of takes the fun out of things if I have to explain it. Steve: Oh, I can see how that could happen.}} ': Did you find Grant's flask? Steve: Sort of. There's just, um... One thing. : One? Try hundreds. Hundreds and hundreds of things. We're looking for a flask at a Civil War reenactment. A place where all flasks go to die. A world where everyone has a flask. : Hey, that sounds like cannon fire. : Brilliant. There's that college education rearing its head.}} "It's a wedding, Pete. Why would we need our Teslas?"- Pete; mocking Myka ': I don't suppose you packed any tear gas to get passed the homicidal wedding party, did you? : I left it in my other pants.}} ru:Королева на день Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes